Una Marron Para Cada Ocasión
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Para toda ocasión hay una Marron, para cada problema siempre está ella. Una colección de Shots, Drabbles y Viñetas sobre Marron, reflejando ocasiones románticas, divertidas de la pequeña rubia. Tercer Shot Up: Quemarse.
1. chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

.

.

.

 _Una Marron para cada Ocasión_

.

.

~ ** _El álbum de Fotos_** ~

.

— ¿Mamá, que haces ahí? —habló Marron preocupada, Dieciocho fijó su mirada en ella y no le respondió.

Marron aun curiosa había visto a su madre en una escalera buscando en el estante viejo y empolvado del ático. Lo curioso es que no entendía que tanto su madre buscaba, y porque estaba ahí si ella odiaba aquel lugar por ser muy cerrado. La joven rubia sin más poder se sentó en una caja esperando a que su madre le dé una respuesta, aunque de seguro no pasaría pero por lo menos podría intuir lo que quería.

—Mamá…hay mucho polvo aquí, deberíamos limpiar—entre muecas de desagrado la muchachita de ojos celeste comenzó a toser. Ese lugar sí que necesitaba urgente una limpieza inmediata.

—Lo encontré al fin—Dieciocho dando un salto desde las escaleras, cayó de pie con un viejo libro azul, y no parecía algo de literatura más bien un álbum de fotos o un diario.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Marron acercándose a su madre sonriente. Dieciocho le regaló al igual una sonrisa, parecía muy feliz de haber encontrado aquello.

Las dos rubias bajaron del lugar, pronto llegaron al primer piso para limpiar aquel recuerdo de Dieciocho. Poco a poco Marron sin tanto temor trato de abrirlo pero su madre la detuvo le dijo que verían aquello juntas, a la rubia le parecía curioso que su madre tuviera algo que le importara mucho.

—Siéntate… —la androide con bastante seriedad hizo que su hija se sentara a su lado para que pudieran ver el cuaderno azul. Dieciocho parecía tan feliz de haber encontrado aquello que se sintió tan afortunada de que el álbum no estuviera estropeado por el tiempo—Primero, este es un álbum de fotos de nosotros pero hay una parte de este álbum que amo demasiado y ahora lo verás.

—Mamá yo te había venido a visitar no precisamente a que me digas de la relación de mi padre y tú—sonrojada un poco por lo que creía que su madre le enseñaría, bajó su mirada.

— ¡No Marron yo no te hablare de ello! ¡Aquello es mío y de tu padre y no son problemas que te incumban!

—Lo siento mamá pensé que me hablarías de lo mucho que amabas a papá, y me contarías de sus citas y como te enamoraste de él—ella sonrió tímida, claro estaba avergonzada con su madre, pero bueno al fin y al cabo ella le mostraría lo que tanto amaba.

—Bueno, eso no es el caso Marron…quería enseñarte lo que amo—la androide de ojos celestes estuvo a punto de abrir el álbum pero una fuerza extraña la detuvo, era aquella que le decía que debía hacerle una pregunta a su hija, tratar de que ella entendiera el significado de todo lo que quería decirle. Después de todo le había citado para enseñarle aquello.

—Haber…—tomó aire y habló— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Mamá, no me digas que no te acuerdas de mi edad…

—Responde Marron—la androide seria se cruzó de brazos mirando a su hija desafiante. Claro estaba esto tenía un gran significado.

—Tengo veinticinco años, claramente ya soy una mujer. Estoy casada y …

—Exacto hija, a eso quería llegar.

—¿A qué? ¿Es algo significativo?

Dieciocho se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia su ventana, miró hacia el exterior y pudo visualizar a niños pequeños corriendo al lado de sus padres. Era como un lejano recuerdo de ella. Marron sorprendida por como actuaba su madre, sintió que ella se sentía sola, que extrañaba la felicidad de antes.

—Mamá…

—Sabes, Marron, extraño a tu padre que está de viaje y te extraño a ti—la mujer deslizó su mano por el cristal, regresando su mirada hacia su joven hija.

Cuando su madre le dijo ello, Marron se sintió tan triste, sintió que su madre estaba mal. Que había algo que extrañaba en su corazón.

—Mamá yo estoy contigo y lo estaré por siempre porque te quiero además mírale el lado bueno ¡Quizás yo tenga un bebé con Goten y puedas jugar con él!—sonrió dulcemente Marron tratando de que su mamá se animara. Pero no lo consiguió Dieciocho seguía sería y con la mirada baja.

—Ay, Marron nunca cambiarás—rio Dieciocho—Eres tan positiva como tú padre. Siempre viéndole una solución a todo.

Las dos sonrieron.

—Bien…—regresó al lado de Marron y esta vez abrió el álbum.

Marron quedó boquiabierta y los ojos se le humedecieron, se tapó la boca con las manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Dieciocho sin llorar, solo sonrió tiernamente.

—Eres tú Marron…

Marron con el corazón en la mano, había visto que en el álbum habían fotos de ella cuando era niña, adolescente y una donde ella está al lado de Goten. Entendía claramente lo que su madre había dado entender.

Le dolía que ella hubiera crecido, que ya no estaba a su lado como antes y podía abrazarla y apretarla en su pecho. Ella ya era una mujer, su única hija había liberado sus alas, ya no era la niñita con la que había jugado. Y eso la llenaba de tristeza.

—Tú Marron, eres lo que más amo—sonrió.

Y Marron abrazó a su madre fuertemente, la estrechó y lloró en su pecho. Su madre, la que la había protegido, ahora estaba abrazándola como cuando era una niña.

—Mamá …—sollozó.

Dieciocho abrazaba a su hija, contemplaba lo que había crecido; ella era su misma imagen pero al igual era Krillin vivo en ella.

—Ya deja de llorar, no quería dejarte sin antes decirte esto…ya eres una mujer casada con el torpe hijo de Gokú, es algo significativo todo lo que te dije—Dieciocho rio—Aunque nunca te lo dije muy bien, eres lo que más amo, verte ahora grande me entristece y me alegra vez. Suena raro pero no podría explicarlo muy bien.

Marron sonrío, limpió sus lágrimas y dedicó una sonrisa dulce a su madre. Poco a poco con una grata sonrisa sacó de su cartera una caja de color celeste y se la dio a Dieciocho que estaba un tanto confundida.

—Toma, ábrelo cuando me vaya—Marron le dio la cajita y luego río dulcemente.

—¿Porque no vemos mejor más fotos?

—Si es verdad…—tomó el álbum y lo abrió, sonrío al encontrarse con su padre cargándola de recién nacida.

En las primeras páginas, eran fotos donde estaba su padre y madre teniéndola en brazos, en las siguientes imágenes Marron iba creciendo, ya se veía una Marron de trece años, luego de catorce e incluso había imágenes con Trunks y Goten en el torneo de artes marciales. El álbum era una especie de máquina del tiempo para las dos.

Ambas terminaron de ver el álbum con una gran sonrisa, charlaron y tomaron café hasta que la noche llegó. Todo fue tan lindo. Se sentía tan cálido todo, que sintió ser una niña otra vez.

Dieciocho habló al igual de ropa que había visto el centro comercial cuando había ido con Krillin días antes, le dijo que había mucha linda ropa para ella. Le propuso ir el día sábado de compras, eso era lo que más amaban las dos, Marron gustosa aceptó.

Poco después Goten llegó, tocó la puerta saludo a su Dieciocho que lo miraba divertida por su nerviosismo ante ella. Tener a Dieciocho de suegra era duro.

—Vaya, bueno debemos marcharnos hay mucho que hacer con eso de la mudanza—habló Goten, mirando dulce a Marron.

Rápidamente ellos salieron de la casa. Dieciocho se quedó sonriente, los vio irse, vio a Marron agitar su mano desde la lejanía despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Adiós mamá!

.

.

.

—¿Le dijiste a Dieciocho sobre el bebé?—preguntó Goten mientras manejaba y miraba a Marron arrecostada en la ventana del auto acariciando su vientre.

—No…le deje una galleta de chocolate y en ella decía "Serás abuela"—Marron rápidamente sonrío dulce, haciendo que Goten soltará una risita nerviosa.

—¡Gou! nunca pensé que eras tan ingeniosa.

—¡Si lo soy! ¡Y no lo dudes!—exclamó furiosa.

—Jajaja si, lo eres. No lo dudo.—habló Goten mientras se defendía de su esposa. Poco después Goten rio divertido.

Ella rápidamente lo fulminó con la mirada, no había duda ella era hija de androide Dieciocho y Krillin. Y había heredado un poquito del carácter de su madre y eso era lo que había enamorado a Goten.

Riendo y haciendo alboroto en el camino, llegaron a casa felices, Marron mucho más porque tendría un bebé, porque su madre estaría muy feliz de ello.

Porque después de todo el álbum de fotos las hizo sonreír.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nota del autor** :_

 _*Canta como princesa Disney*_

 _¡¡Hola lectores!! Espero que les haya gustado este Shot tan sencillo. De verdad es algo muy lindo empezar esta antología de Una Marron para cada Ocasión algo que se basará de bastantes situaciones de mi linda Marron en su vida._

 _La idea surgió gracias a mi linda y maravillosa **Sophy** que me inclinó a hacer esto tan lindo, y estoy tan feliz por ello, le dedico especialmente este fic a ella_ por ser tan maravillosa conmigo, y por darme esta fabulosa idea. Besitos Sophy.

Veremos más Shots, eso ya vendrá luego también tengo cosas pendientes y debo estudiar mucho. En abril quizás ande mas desaparecida por la Universidad y todo eso. Bueno... trataré de mantenerme en equilibrio.

Yo solo espero que les haya gustado, que les haya movido el corazón. Que estén felices de haber leído este fic o no sé, tristes (?)

Ok ya.

Agradezco por leer, por todo. TwT los amodoro.

Bueno me despidido, no sin antes dejarles un pedacito de cómo 18 abre la caja con la galleta dentro. Si querés saber cómo se enteró, avanza.

Besitos de Bri, ojalá les haya gustado este fic.

 **¡Buena lectura**!

...

...

Dieciocho se adentró en la casa. Feliz de haber compartido ese día con su hija, quiso llamar a Krillin para desearle un Buenas noches y contarle un poco sobre aquel día. Emocionada fue a la cocina y buscó entre los cajones su teléfono. Deslizó la pantalla, buscó el número de Krillin y se propuso a conectarse con él.

— _Hola Krillin—la voz de dieciocho alegró tanto al pequeño guerrero que este quiso brincar de alegría._

 _—Dieciocho...Linda ¿Como estás?_

 _—Muy bien, podría decirse feliz—ella rio—Queria desearte muy buenas noches, cariño._

 _krillin entusiasta sonrío al otro lado de la línea, estaba tan contento que su linda esposa hablara con él. Feliz por ello, Krillin se sentó en su cama, a conversar con ella._

 _—¿Algo sobre Marron?_

 _—Si, hoy vino a visitarme y estuvimos viendo el álbum de fotos y charlando —ella sonrío._

 _—El álbum...—susurró Krillin—Debio haber sido muy nostálgico todo ello._

 _—Bueno estuvimos conversando sobre cosas de mujeres, y además me trajo un obsequio—Dieciocho salió de la cocina con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado la cajita de Marron._

 _—Vaya, ¿Que es?_

 _—Aun no lo sé...me dijo que la abriera cuando ella se fuera y estoy cumpliendo ello—Llegando al lugar la androide vizualizó la caja sobre la mesa, aún tan brillante la tomó en las manos—La voy abrir y te diré._

 _—Bien, hazlo._

Dieciocho abrió la caja y lo primero que vio fue una galleta con un pequeño papelito envuelto con un lazito.

— _¿Y?_

 _—Una galleta, con un papel._

 _—Primero lee el papel, luego te comes la galleta—el pequeño hombre sonrío acomodandose en la cama._

Dieciocho sonrío entusiasta, puso a un lado la caja y tomó el papelito entre sus manos. Cuidadosamente lo abrió, y lo primero que vio fue algo escrito en el con tinta de colores _"Serás Abuela"._ Dieciocho abriendo los ojos como platos, quedó en Shock. Se había quedado muda y quieta sosteniendo el teléfono y asimilando lo que había leído.

 _— ¿Dieciocho?—la voz de Krillin se escuchó, más la androide no les respondió hasta que pudo comprender._

 _—Ma...Ma...Marron está embarazada—susurró soltando el papelito_.

— _¿Cómo?—prrguntó Krillin—No te escucho, habla mas fuerte._

Apegando el celular a su oído, habló fuerte y claro.

— _¡Krillin, Marron está embarazada!—gritó entusiasmada, mientras brincaba de emoción. Estaba sonriendo como una loca, era algo tan hermoso que pensaba que era un sueño—¡Seremos abuelos!_

Krillin sonriendo como un loco y con el corazón latiendole a mil se desmayó sobre la cama. Dieciocho sin prestarle mucha atención no paraba de pensar en tantas cosas con él nuevo bebé. De verdad los dos estaban increíblemente emocionados.

 _—¡Krillin le avisaré a todos! ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Milk! ¡Si es niña le compraré un vestido rojo! ¡Si es Varón le compraré un traje de marinero! ¡Krillin llamaré a Marron!_

 _—Si...—y aún tendido en la cama, Krillin no paraba de balbucear «Seré abuelo». Dieciocho no paraba de brincar, una bendición les había llegado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama. Aunque a Marron también la considero como si fuera mía._

* * *

 **FOGATA**

* * *

 **«Corramos a la colina, donde podemos ver el horizonte. Donde podamos ver ese cielo tan azul»**

("Aoi Shiori"- Galileo Galilei)

* * *

.

El fuego consumaba la leña, el humo y ella aún de pie tratando de que la llama reviva. Las estrellas, la noche rosada, tan rara, radiante, mientras los diamantes del lugar resplandecientes brillaban aún más, el césped, los troncos y animalitos raros que habitaban aquel planeta. Y esa lengua de fuego se alzaba, las chispitas que se hacían cenizas salían como pequeñas luciérnagas, y se apagaban con el viento, lentamente.

Sus ojos celestes miraban fijamente como ese fuego se prendía aún más, y calentaba ese ambiente que parecía haber sido tan frío. Las rodillas de ellas manchadas con brillantes, una tipo de escarcha multicolor pegada a su piel blanca, que en sí, ya tenía luz propia. La de un ángel.

Mejillas rosadas, su faz con esa sonrisa blanca.

 _La fogata se prende._

 _El fuego se alza._

—Hiciste un buen trabajo Marron—Jaco sonrió al lado de ella, mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro. Cálida y fuerte la llenó de tranquilidad, mientras sonreía suavemente.

—Fue riesgoso, pero eso comprueba que la hija de Krillin y Dieciocho lo hizo de nuevo— mostró su mano hecha un puño como demostrando su fuerza, luego rio—En verdad esto es lo mío, paz y tranquilidad…No sirvo para pelear ni esas cosas.

Se puso de pie. Acomodó su largo cabello para mostrar una perfecta curva hacia arriba en sus labios rosas.

—Eres fuerte, pero sin embargo, nunca eres de demostrarlo.— se cruzó de brazos el pequeño patrullero.

—Prefiero ser una humilde esposa, que cuidará a sus hijos y esposo ¡Verdad que es lindo!—exclamó entusiasmada. En el fondo era lo más sincera, quizás esa tranquilidad era siempre de ella, algo tan simple siempre le parecía ser tan _perfecto._ De algún modo amaba ello, y era muy feliz.

—Una muy bonita esposa por cierto—carraspeó, sonrojado.

—¡No es cierto!—lo empujó hacía un lado. Y creía de nuevo que no merecía tal alago, quizás a sentía que no merecía nada de lo que recibía—¡Eres un mentiroso, que dice que soy bonita cuando no es cierto!

Jaco la miró enojado desde el suelo, donde había terminado por culpa de ella, y solo terminó más confundido. La mirada de él, terminó dando una aura; divertida al final.

—¡Nunca más te alago Marron!—se levantó furioso, para solo atinar a mirarla de reojo, mientras ella se sentaba en un tronco seco que Trunks había puesto para que se sentaran mientras se calentaban con el fuego de la fogata. La mirada de ella brillaba aún mas, con el fuego prendido en esos ojos celestes cielo. Justamente como esa última capa iluminada del arrebol, esa tan hermosa, finita y delicada que brilla junto el naranja del cielo.

—¿Dónde está Trunks?—preguntó mirando sin dirección fija, como si pensara tanto.

—Esta conversando con Bulma por ese intercomunicador fallido—se sentó al lado de ella para hacerle compañía, y así apaciguar las cosas.

—Me alegra, al parecer quiere que este viaje terminé rápido ¿Verdad?—entristeció. Sabía en su interior que realmente el deseaba que todo ese viaje tan agradable terminara, porque quizás no era de su agrado estar con ella, en ella fondo las ideas la atormentaban: Quizás el no me corresponde, quizás es mejor que me aleja y no lo vea.

Y así nunca más; sufriré.

—¿Realmente te importa tanto él?—se cruzó de brazos para mirarla fijamente, en cambio, ella esquivó su mirada sonrojada. La mirada perdida de una niña tan avergonzada por las cosas que eran notarias, aunque deseaba que no. El cabello dorado revoloteó, una cascada brillante iluminó el cielo, los labios en forma de flor de abrieron para suspirar dulcemente. Un aire caliente los rodeó, tan caliente que se sintió en casa. Miró a Jaco sonreír tímidamente.

—No me gusta.—negó, mintió. Hizo tanto más, y nuevamente se sintió tonta por reconocer lo que estaba tan claro; pero simplemente las cosas siempre son así de confusas cuando quieres demasiado. Apretó los ojos y no hizo nada más que recostarse sobre sus manos.

—¿Te has preguntado por qué no aceptas que realmente es la persona que quieres?

—Jaco…—suspiró—Se me hace difícil ¿Creo?

—Esa cosa que los confunde ¿Se llama amor?—preguntó confundido buscando sus ojos, lo fieles zafiros celestes los cuales decían mucho más que sus labios al abrirse.

—Amor… Es esa cosa que te suele molestar—soltó una risita.

Jaco pensó, bajó la mirada y analizó con la mirada a Marron quien jugueteaba con su cabello, enroscándolo hasta que llegara al último mechón. Un fetiche de ella, al sentirse nerviosa. Era imperativo no poder sentir ternura por ella, por su situación, que era más clara que el agua, pero a una jovencita como ella no se le podía entender. Creo que el amor es de esas cosas indescifrables, hasta para Marron. Esbozó una sonrisa, se la dedicó al completo a ella, que parecía debatir en su cabeza si realmente estaba confundida o no.

 _¿Es que malo sentirse torpe?_

 _¡¿Acaso está mal?!_

Ambos se miraron y los ojos de Marron brillaron, como si quisiera llorar, en el fondo, en su corazón, ella quería llorar tanto como quizás un niño al querer un dulce que lo hiciera feliz. Pero si no quería, resistía a sus ojos a acabar por derramar lágrimas por él, y sí, parecía imposible. Quería confesarle a Jaco que no quería que el viaje acabe, antes de decirle que realmente estaba muy enamorada de Trunks. Si, le dolía, como si en el corazón le dieran mil puñaladas, pero debía soportarlas hasta saber si era capaz de ser valiente con ella y Trunks.

—Si…—colocó ambas manos cerca al fuego para calentarlas, y regresó su mirada al pequeño patrullero. Los ojos celestes brillaban fuertemente, rojos por querer llorar—¡No quiero que esto acabe! ¡Quiero estar más tiempo con él!—exclamó, las lágrimas cayeron, sin que ella quisiera, creía que la idea desde el fondo de su alma se le hacía tan horrible. Un viento fuerte, tan fuerte los afrontó, ambos fijaron sus ojos al cielo, quién se tornaba lila poco a poco, las aves exóticas volaron sobre ellos. Y el momento, ya no lo era, poco a poco se tornaba en más que un momento, era un recuerdo que duraría por siempre.

—Eres admirable…—Jaco la miró sonriente—Creo que no cualquiera le dice a un simple amigo, que quiere tanto a una persona ¿No crees? ¿Siempre te ves melancólica porque piensas que Trunks es inalcanzable? ¿Por qué prefieres vivir así? ¿El amor es así no? Entonces te confieso que yo siento amor por tí—bajó la mirada—Supongo que es un amor diferente, al que tú sientes por Trunks, pero es amor ¿No? Aunque es lo mismo que siento por Tigths.

Marron miró sonrojada a Jaco, se exaltó y se sintió tan alagada, pero con tantas ganas de llorar por lo que decía Jaco— ¡No digas cosas así o harás que te quiera dar un golpe!—Se tapó la boca, y miró hacia un costado a donde sus ojos no fueran visibles; hacia donde sus lágrimas no fueran vistas.

—Ese fuego efervescente, ese fuego parece ser la verdad viva en cada corazón. Siempre ahí, listo para ser dicho con plena sinceridad ¿No crees que es hora de preguntarle cómo se siente contigo? ¿No crees que es hora de quitarse esa duda?—Jaco pilló su corazón, Marron hundió su cabeza, no dijo nada, solo se pudo ver su rostro enrojecido, y sus labios semiabiertos como las rosas rojas del jardín de su madre. En la profundidad de cada corazón, esconde muchos secretos, inclusive si tienes todo claro; te duele, te lástima y no puedes decirlo. Jaco quería que sea sincera con ella misma, con Trunks.

—Yo lo amo, sin embargo ¡Quiero decirlo!—exclamó emocionada, con una sonrisa tan sincera como sus palabras, en su rostro. Creía que era mejor ser sincera respecto a lo que siente, quería ser ella misma. Ser siempre, quién le diga que la verdad está fuera de todo, que es difícil, pero el tiempo pasa.

Y el destino es cruel.

Abrazó a Jaco de golpe, porque era lo que más podía agradecer, porque era el modo de decirle que era suficiente, que había entendido que el corazón debe abrirse para no perder. Limpió las lágrimas, y se hundió entre su cabello alborotado, el rubio brillante de la noche, cuya cascada era incluso más hermoso que la luna ¿Qué merecía para tener un amigo así?

—¿Sabias que tienes un aire a Tigths?—ambos rieron.

Marron le tiró un golpecito, sonrió tiernamente y chocaron las palmas como siempre, un viejo saludo de amistad entre los dos. En el fondo, aunque, y a pesar de sus bromas Jaco quería demasiado a Marron, y necesitaba considerarla su mejor amiga después de Tigths, porque con ella tenía una conexión tan especial, que no podía concebir. Quizás en la punta del espacio, exista una amistad tan bella, en la última cima de esta galaxia, en un planeta lejano, este esa persona con la que se comparte mucho. Y ahora lo entendía, y no solo por Tigths, por lo feliz que le hacía sonreír y animar a esa niña que había visto crecer desde la lejanía ¡Pero, vaya! ¡Qué lejos! ¡Tan lejos!

Tan lejos…

Pero tan cerca…

Que parece esa estrella fugaz, que no se puede alcanzar. Al otro lado del espacio.

—¿Sabias que me has hecho llorar y tomar valor?

—Si—frunció el ceño—No hay devoluciones.

—Entonces no te daré la botella de leche, que planeaba regalarte—soltó una risita divertida, a lo que salió corriendo para tratar de jugar con su pequeño amigo.

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_

 _¡Holi! Muchas gracias por leer a todos, de verdad se los agradezco mucho :'')_

 _Pues bueno, después de estar un poquito ausente respecto a fics, quise escribir este Shot, sobre la relación de amistad entre Marron y Jaco. Cuestiones de que yo los veo muy compatibles, y no sé pero siento demasiado una amistad que yo misma he creado. Y escribirlos, es tan bello y fantástico._

 _Por eso amo tanto a los dos._

 _Respecto a este Shot, vendrá con una pequeña segunda parte que estoy terminando, y pues yes Trumar, justamente va muy enlazado con este, y Fragancia. Bueno creo que quiénes lo leyeron hasta donde lo dejé lo entenderán, aunque es un fic que no terminaré, y explicaré por audio a su debido tiempo._

 _Ante todo gracias por leer, y espero que les haya gustado._

 _ **Atte Bri.**_

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama. Y bueno como siempre digo, está historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago porque amo Dragón Ball y a Marron._

* * *

 **QUEMARSE**

* * *

 **«Elijo esta noche…Voy a elegir esta noche. Y así, iré a tu lado. Estaré contigo pronto.»**

 _("Mr. Summer"- Galileo Galilei)_

* * *

Bajó las pequeñas escaleras, que tenían la pequeña nave, las puntas de la zapatillas platinadas, pisaron delicadamente el suelo metálico, sus manos blancas se sostuvieron de las barandillas, mientras poco a poco se deslizaba para tocar el césped fresco de el campamento.

Los zafiros celestes de mirar hacia el cielo, encajaron perfectamente en la silueta del hijo de Vegeta quien, se encontraba sentado, tan tranquilo en un tronco seco, y en su faz una mirada encandilada con el fuego de aquella fogata. Sus manos temblaron, y una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca.

Se paralizó.

El corazón de ella se le saldría del pecho, pues el simplemente verlo, hacía que ella perdiera el equilibrio. Se rió por instinto al sentir las mariposas en su cuerpo, sonrió regresando la mirada hacia sus pies. Recordó lo que Jaco le había dicho: Valentía. Caminó hacia él, se plantó temblorosa, dudosa y con la respiración agitada; solo sabía en aquel instante que podría morirse frente al él, porque no soportaría estar sin una sola mirada. Porque Trunks, trascendía tiempo y espacio con su mirada, era una llave, una puerta a los sentimientos ocultos de una jovencita. Que en su corazón, tiene miles de secretos.

—H-Hola Trunks.—perfectamente sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa que encandiló al joven de ojos azules. Nerviosa, tímida, roja y la piel como la nieve.

—Hola, pequeña—sus cabellos lilas se movieron suavemente, una sonrisa cálida se ofreció ante ella, esa sensación de electricidad hizo que no se moviera ni un ápice.

Los codos de Trunks recostados sobre sus rodillas, una pequeña manta de color rojiza cubría a este del aire frío, cubría delicadamente su fornido cuerpo. Marron lo miró, cruzó su mirada con la de él, los orbes azules observaron con dulzura a la muchachita esquivar su mirada, la vio tan vulnerable tan pequeña, perfecta que se volvía loco de tan solo imaginarla entre sus brazos, siendo solo para él, ella en él, desbocada una pasión desmedida y tierna. Un sentir que ni el más híbrido saiyajin podría entender ¿Cómo contener lo que se siente?

Respiró profundamente y se dedicó a hacerle un pequeño espacio al lado de él, para compartir la calidez del fuego, tímida se sentó ahí, cerca a Trunks, estaba roja; y sus ojos expresaban un brillo incandescente, moría, moría al sentir el aroma de Trunks tan cerca.

—Te pondrá caliente—sonrió, Marron sintió las manos de él rozar su espalda; su rostro, esta vez Trunks colocaba sobre ella el manto rojizo y acomodaba delicadamente cada retazo de tela sobre su frágil cuerpo.

—¡No lo hagas!—dio un respingo hacia el rostro de él, sonrojándose notoriamente—¡Trunks no tienes que hacerlo!

—No te preocupes por mí, hazme caso, lo hago porque…—volteó el rostro sonrojado rascando su mejilla, huyendo de la pequeña jovencita que ahora temblaba nerviosa.—Porque sí.

—¡Pero! ¡Tú!

—No seas terca pequeña niña—frunció el ceño—Te digo que te quedes con ella.

Marron no le quedó nada más que aceptar el pedido del joven saiyajin, aunque ciertamente le era incómodo, era tan agradable a la vez. En el fondo le agradecía al cielo haber visto a Trunks tomando un poco de su valor. Ella creía que en ella había mucho de ello, pero quizás siempre permanecía escondido, mucho más cuando se trataba de sus propios sentimientos, una mujer siempre se suele volver vulnerable ante sus propios sentimientos, a veces se cree que ha de ser _muy_ valiente para afrontarlos.

Marron apretó la manta a su cuerpo, se enrolló como un gusano en ella mirando realmente avergonzada al chiquillo que la contemplaba con una sonrisa bastante inquietadora.

—Trunks…—susurró.

—¿Necesitas algo?—preguntó preocupado.

—¡No nada!—exclamó algo nerviosa.

—Como pareces un bollito de lana roja, pensé que querías agua para dejar de arder—soltó una risita burlona, y luego reírse más. Marron frunció el ceño volteando su mirada algo enojada con el joven Briefs.

—Siempre eres un tonto ¡Trunks!

Este limpió las lágrimas provocadas por su risa, pero luego no evitó pedir disculpas por su imprudencia, no deseaba que ella se enojara, sobretodo porque no quería luego ser confrontado por Dieciocho para decirle lo cretino que era por burlarse de Marron. Aunque en el fondo, lo que menos deseaba era no ver a Marron sonreír.

—Hace frío…—en voz baja, le habló a ella poniendo sus manos cerca al fuego—No me importa, por lo menos estoy contigo ¿No? Espero que te alegre estar con Trunks—le sonrió.

Marron humedeció sus labios, se sonrojó ligeramente y sintió ese hinco en su pecho despertarla, ella llamaba a eso felicidad tanto que quería sonreír, o quizás reírse a carcajadas porque sabría que ese quizás era su único modo de soltar esa felicidad desbordante en su cuerpo. Pero solo se limitó a sonreír, bajo la manta rojiza, sobre el otro manto brillante llamado noche.

—Si me hace feliz.

Trunks se echó hacia atrás, balanceándose con las manos detrás de la nuca, y esa sonrisa que tenía ese toque a Vegeta apareció, Marron se sintió incómoda al sentir por medio segundo a Vegeta a su lado, pero miró bien y algo asustada supo bien que debía estar loca pues era Trunks. Se rio, Trunks la miró extrañado, algo confundido, pero decidió ignorar la escena y habló:

— _Sabes mamá siempre suele investigar mucho sobre el espacio, y me cuenta muchas cosas, créeme que a veces no entiendo nada—soltó una carcajada—Pero lo que siempre me dice que el espacio es un clave y gran misterio, por eso cuando miro el cielo siempre me acuerdo de tí—regresó su mirada a ella._

—¡¿Qué?!

— _Ja,ja,ja no te lo tomes a mal, es todo lo contrario. Sabes el espacio es hermoso, tienes tantas cosas las cuales por ser un enigma hace que quiera alcanzarlo. Como tú, un misterio de esos que desearía descubrir y alcanzar. El espacio es idéntico a ti, Marron._

La muchacha de cabellos rubios sintió que el corazón se estaba acelerando demasiado, mirar el rostro de Trunks iba a provocar que terminase llorando de tan solo pensar y asimilar bien lo que este acababa de decir ¿Era cierto? ¿O era un sueño? Puso ambas palmas de sus manos sobre cada una de sus mejillas, miró por innumerables segundo el suelo, el fuego y las zapatillas de Trunks.

—¿Te sientes bien Marron?

—S-si, creo—juraría que gritaría si alguien no la tranquilizaba.

—¡¿Acaso dije algo feo?! Eh, pero y-yo no quería hacerte sentir mal ¡Todo lo contrario! Y-yo pensaba…

Marron lo detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre el muslo de este para ponerse de pie, Trunks se sonrojó completamente al sentir la mano de ella sobre su pierna. Marron sin embargo, parecía estar en una especie de hipnosis, sin saber claramente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Creo que debo irme a dormir. Buenas noches Trunks—dispuesta a salir corriendo de él, solo le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, como cuando eran niños. La pequeña manta cayó al suelo, Trunks la recogió y rápidamente miró a Marron que se balanceaba notoriamente; parecía que en cualquier momento caería cerca de la fogata.

Trunks dio un brinquito, y salió disparado para sostener a Marron de los hombros, con el mismo propósito de sostenerla y permitir que no se vaya. Marron miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con la penetrante mirada del jovencito, que sonreía tanto, que sus perfectos dientes brillaban en medio de esa noche.

—Marron era más bajita que yo, por eso me gusta decirte pequeña—sonrió —Pero eso no me permite besarte mejor, aunque así me gusta.

Marron gritó asustada, abriendo lo ojos de impacto. Trunks estuvo a punto de morirse del susto por tremendo grito.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo tonto?! ¡Tontooo!

Trunks sonrió enternecido, tomó firmemente de las muñecas a la jovencita de cabellos rubios—Marron creo que tú me gustas—y lo había dicho, y estaba a punto de morirse, aunque no lo creía en el fondo Trunks tenía tanto miedo como Marron que estaba al borde del colapso por tantas sensaciones juntas — ¿Qué sientes por mí? Llevo esperando mucho tiempo por esto.

Marron se separó se Trunks algo nerviosa, sus labios tiritaban, las manos de ella comenzaban a formar puños que no tenían un propósito definido, retrocedía y avanzaba ¡Estaba demasiado nerviosa!

—Y-yo bueno...—Marron colocó una de sus manos sobre su boca, estaba a punto de llorar.

—Marron…

—¡No sé que siento por ti!—mintió, y fue tan cortante que Trunks no la reconoció, sintiéndose profundamente decepcionado, no hizo nada más que bajar la mirada.

Marron observó todo el lugar desesperada buscando un lugar hacia donde salir corriendo, y llorar sin parar, por ser tan cobarde en poder decirle lo que sentía ¿Pero por que era tan difícil? Trunks se sentó de nuevo, dejó a Marron contemplando como este parecía haber cambiado de su expresión tan alegre, a la más triste de su corta vida.

—Esa vez, te escuché decir que me querías. Y yo pensé que si yo te decía lo que sentía, quizás, ya no tendrías que esconder más a tu corazón. Me equivoqué.

—Es que yo no puedo decírtelo ¡Me es difícil!

—Entonces si no sientes nada por mí, no sé si pueda luchar por algo que no valga la pena.—Apretó ambos puños, cerrando sus ojos— ¡Marron yo te amo!

—No puedo decirte nada, es que…—su respiración se entrecortaba, estaba al borde de un abismo que le nublaba la visión, las lágrimas se estaban desprendiendo de sus ojos sin su permiso.

Marron sabia lo que venia, o eso creía, sabia en el fondo que recibiría una negativa. Pero a pesar de ese nudo en la garganta, ese hueco en su pecho se mantuvo de pie. Jugueteó con sus manos, y trató de hundir su cuerpo en su fina chompa de algodón, pero no podría, porque es difícil escapar de la realidad. Mejillas frías, manos calientes, corazones rotos.

—Marron, me pregunto ¿Cómo puedo hacer si tú no me dices nada? Vengo tanto tiempo, pensando en que algún día te diría lo que siento. Ese día cuando éramos niños, sí ese día donde quizás yo no sentía nada por ti, me dijiste que sentías algo por mi, y nunca quité esa frase de mi cabeza.

—Debes estar equivocado. Y-Yo no siento nada por tí— mintió otra vez al verse sin salida ,le dio la espalda dispuesta a avanzar. De nuevo esa cobardía, tan feroz y reencarnada en ella, pegada a su alma. Como un gusano que succionaba su valor.

—¿Entonces te vas? ¡¿ASÍ?!—estiró su manos, en pos de encararla, pero no funcionó, ella no lo miró. Solo caminó—¡Las personas no esperan por siempre, sabes!—exclamó sofocado por su ira.

Marron se plantó, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas intensas debido al llanto que estaba al borde de sus ojos. Sus cabellos rebeldes cubrieron la mitad de su rostro, incomodando más, y más. Trunks balbuceó débilmente « _vuelve», ella escuchó,_ sus pasos se detuvieron. Ella plantó de golpe, miró a Trunks por el rabillo del ojo, y luego volteó su enrojecido rostro hacia él, para clavar una mirada de decepción.

Trunks se vio desde la lejanía con una sonrisa tan fingida, se vio con la mirada ensombrecida, y los cabellos revueltos por el fuerte viento. Parecía estar cansado de ella, ¿Si lo perdía por tonta? ¿Si se iba? Pareció ser tarde cuando, este volteó y comenzó alejarse rápidamente. No sabía qué hacer. Apretó los puños.

¿Cobardía?

¿Valor?

Se regresó a él, para detenerlo del brazo y clavar sus ojos celestes, en su mirada melancólica. Al ver los zafiros de cristal, los azules brillaron, las mejillas frutillas, y los labios secos se humedecieron.

» _Soy cobarde, pero si te amo._

 _»Sé que debo parecer un tonta, pero tampoco a pesar de mi miedo a decirte lo que siento no quiero perderte, en el fondo Marron te ha querido desde que tiene uso de razón._

 _»Me daba miedo decírtelo, pero no quiero perderte ¡Me niego a perderte Trunks!_

—Marron…yo tampoco quiero perderte —la abrazó fuertemente, para luego mecerla contra su pecho, y emocionarse hasta las lagrimas. El cielo estrellado, los ojos iluminados por miles de estrellas, y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, los labios buscándose entre la _fragancia_ de cada cuerpo. Apretó sus manos hacia su espalda, marcó un ritmo en su abrazo, y finalmente buscó su rostro, la barbilla, sus mejillas y los labios.

—Te amo Trunks, te amo mucho ¡Te amo más que nada en este mundo!—Trunks la miró enternecido, y sonrió débilmente al sentir la mirada de su delicado ángel sobre él. Tan celestial.

—Yo también te amo Marron, quiero estar contigo siempre—quiso llorar, al sentir su corazón latir junto al de ella.

—Prometo ser honesta contigo, prometo decirte siempre lo que siento y no ser cobarde—desesperada tomó las mejillas de Trunks para sentirse cálida.

—No digas nada, solo quiero estar en tus brazos—Trunks finalmente clavó ese beso, lo hizo tan dulcemente, que esa dulzura llenaba el aura del lugar.

Los labios al compás, se hundieron entre ellos, buscando el significado en cada ser, para ser un solo corazón; amor. Trunks la besó, la sostuvo de las mejillas, profundizando ese beso tan dulce, amargo, delicado, fuerte y pasional.

¿Así es el amor?

¿Sensacional?

¿Cobarde?

¿Defectuoso pero perfecto?

Marron tomó aire, y esta vez lo besó, apretando con sus brazos en pecho de él, su pies en puntillas, y el corazón palpitando junto a sus manos. Se separó de Trunks, lo miró, supo en ese entonces que no quería separarse de él nunca más.

El cielo oscuro, y ese fuego brillante entre esos dos corazones que eran radiantes, y que en ellos ya no había un vacío. Unas risitas extasiadas un abrazo reconfortante, bajo las lágrimas de ese ángel dorado, y su siempre príncipe humano que estaba dispuesto a quemarse las manos por ella.

 _»Desde hoy, no quiero separarme por ti, por más tiempo._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_

 _Holi a todos, ante todo muchas gracias por leer este fic tan empalagoso ( Como la mayoría de mis fics XD) Pero bueno más que nada muchísimas gracias, me hace refeliz cada review, cada hermosos MP._

 _Y bueno, quería hacer un Trumar, porque para los que me conocen en mis Ship favorita, a pesar que el Trumai este MUY encima de esta por ser Canon y blablabla. Pero nada, deseaba escribirlos, después de la conversación con Jaco, algo para aclarar las dudas, y sin duda de Galileo Galilei lo hizo todo en mi ¡No puedo ellos son mi delirio! Estuve escuchándolos, y la Circule Game, también una de sus canciones que más amo, me enamoró más. Creo que me pusieron re-romántica y todo._

 _¡Pero como no morirme con la voz de Yuuki! Oficialmente lo amo XD_

 _El punto es que ambas canciones me inspiraron para el trayecto del fic, y me siento muy contenta de poder haber terminado este Shot para una. De mis antologías favoritas. Espero más que nada que les haya gustado, un beso enorme y nos vemos hasta la próxima._

 _¡BESOS!_

 _ **Atte Bri.**_


End file.
